


Yurtles and Tewses

by RoyalMileven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El is our little curious adorable girl, Gen, Memory of Dart, They are all amazing friends, We all love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMileven/pseuds/RoyalMileven
Summary: El's first experience with animals without killing them first. Aka she is an animal lover.





	Yurtles and Tewses

"And who's this?" Claudia Henderson's eyes widened as she looked at the six party members, noticing a brunette holding Mike's hand. El just smiled, letting Dustin explain. "Oh, mom, this is our friend, Jane. Or we call her El, it's her second name, short from Eleanor. El, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Jane."

Her brown eyes flew at Mike for a second, then she turned back at Mrs. Henderson and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Henderson."

"We'll be in my room." Dustin grinned, pointing towards the hallway. The rest of the party just nodded, waving at his mom and left her in the living room again. Dustin ran into his room as the first one, throwing some random dirty clothes to the sides. The boys rolled their eyes at his actions, while Max and El chuckled. El has never been to his house, so she found interesting everything there. And then there was this glass box, with a weird walking thing in it. But it walked so  _slow_.

She kneeled a little and with wide eyes, she observed the turtle. Dustin lower himself next to her since he grew up taller than Will, Lucas, and the girls these past months, then smiled at her. "This is Yurtle the Second," he explained to her.

El gave him a confused look. "What is it?" gosh, Mike couldn't help but look at her with heart-eyes. She looked so cute. But the whole party was watching as Dustin took Yurtle out of the aquarium, handing him to El.

"It's an animal called _turtle_. They can swim or walk and they are really nice. There exist much bigger like them, like in the Galapagos. Or in the Carribean, there are turtles which swim under the water." Dustin smiled at her. "Do you wanna hold it?"

Well, he didn't really ask. In a matter of a second, El had Yurtle in her palms. She had no idea how to hold him, but he said it was okay when she held him like that. She couldn't wait to tell Hopper she held a  _yurtle_! Her face made Max kind of remember when Dustin showed them Dart. Because she and Mike had the absolutely same face.

"She can hide in that?" Eleven blinked in a surprise, giving an amazing look to the party who mirrored smiles at her. Dustin nodded. "Of course. It's her home. Like... like snails. If you have seen one."

"Snails?"

Will cringed, remembering the slug. Mike nodded. "Yeah, you know the slimy thing with the home on their backs? The one Mr. Clarke really complained about? That's almost the same."

"Do not remind me anything slimy, please." Will shook his head with a grimace. After all, he coughed a few of these slimy things. And it was absolutely disgusting. El nodded. After all, she has killed a few of these slimy things. Eleven returned her eyes on the turtle. "Does it live out?"

Dustin blinked a few times. "Like... in nature? Yeah, of course. But not here in Indiana, though. It likes exotic places. That's why it has to be in the aquarium."

"Does it walk faster?"

"Sometimes."

She swallowed and grinned at him, making herself a mental note to learn about  _yurtles_  more. Dustin put Yurtle the Second back in the aquarium. El sat next to Max on the bed and the redhead gave her a proud smile. "Oh yeah, I'm going for some snacks. Anybody help me?"

They looked at each other before Mike sighed. "Alright."

As the two boys disappeared from the room, they left the door open. El looked around curiously. "Is that the thing from Star Wars?" she pointed at the poster of one of the ships. They had Star Wars marathon a month ago in the Wheeler's basement, combined with a sleepover. She also met Mike's parents 'for the first time', which was kind of awkward (still, she reminded Ted of somebody).

"Yes!" Lucas nodded, giving her thumbs up. "And it's called a ship."

"Yeah, that thing."

Suddenly, they could hear a mew by the door and she turned around in a shock, her eyes immediately widening as the old memories came out again.

_The white cat was afraid of her, cowering on the other side of the cage, while she was sizzling loudly. Eleven stared at her, trying to focus. She wanted to do the same thing as with the can- no. He made her do the same thing. If Papa is content, he won't hurt her. The girl looked at the man in the suit behind the glass, then back at the cat._

_Her brain activity was getting faster as she tried to use her powers on the cat in front of her. She didn't even know a name of that animal, she just knew it was very similar to the lion she had in her room. But the lion was small, he couldn't hurt her. And the animal in front of her was breathing. It was alive._

_How could she kill something which was so innocent? It didn't do anything to her. One last glance to Papa, she knew she had to do it. But every single muscle in her body was protesting against it, soon, tears came to her tears. She shook her head, trying to control her cries. Eleven took the cables off her head, throwing it on the ground._

_Two pairs of strong hands grabbed her._

"El?" Max asked her friend quietly. She, Will, nor Lucas didn't like El's glassy eyes as she was staring at the cat. And the cat was staring back at her, which was so  _weird_. Could she like talk to animals too or something?

Lucas turned at Will. "Go get Mike." he whispered. Max and Lucas came closer to El, both on her sides and with hands on her shoulders. "El, are you okay?" Lucas asked her with concern in his voice. The girl sobbed, but she still stood still.

_"Papa!"_

"Talk to us, El. Please." Max shook her arm desperately. At that moment, Mike rushed through the door with Dustin and Will following. "El, what's wrong?" he asked her, kicking gently the cat off his way and kneeling down, so he could see into her eyes. She was crying. "Papa."

_"Papa!"_

"It's me, Mike! And Lucas, Dustin, Max, Will! El, wake up! It's just a memory, you're safe!"

_"Papa, no! Papa!"_

The raven-haired boy shook with her softly, but strong enough to bring her back from the back of her mind. She was breathing heavily and she had the look full of pain on her face. They all knew that look very well. "Mike?" she whispered in a shaky voice. He nodded, pulling her into a hug. "You're safe," Mike said with his chin on the top of her head, climbing her from one side to the other gently.

"H-he made me t-to. He w-wanted me to kill h-her."

"Sh, you don't have to explain," he assured her. "Do you wanna sit on the bed? Sit down, yeah?" he led her to the bed and hugged her from the side, while Will from the other. Dustin stood with Tews in his arms on the other side of the room, Max and Lucas behind El.

But the curly haired boy wanted to do another tactic. He stepped to El with the cat in his hands, kneeling in front of her. Mike gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look, Will just frowned. Dustin grinned, caressing Tews' fur. "Tews, this is El. She's our friend. Best friend. Remember all the shit that's been around a few months back? Yeah, that's her. She's the one who saves our asses again and again."

The brunette slightly opened her eyes. "El's the good one, you know, Tews? She's freaking awesome. She's the only one from the party, besides me, who loves potstickers, so we eat them every single sleepover just to annoy the others. Her speaking did approve a lot, but I'm kind of sorry I teach her some of the vulgar words."

Mike rolled his eyes. Max had to smile over Dustin's words, knowing this will help El. "And you know, we introduced her Star Wars. She loved it, or I think so. Everyone loves Leia, including her. They are similar, don't you think, Tews? Oh, and she has these incredible powers. Like she can levitate, we can play games without paying in the arcade, she once made Max fall off her skateboard... damn, I wish I saw that." 

Will chuckled, brushing El's curls off her face so she could see Dustin talk to the cat. Dustin grinned. "We all really like her. She's a great friend. And you should like her too. I can bet Hopper really don't like cats or animals at all, except the eaten ones, but yeah, El's different. The good different I mean."

"After all, we are all losers." Lucas nodded.

Max hit him on the arm. "Talk for yourself." it made even El chuckle. She wiped off her tears slowly. "El, this is Tews. He likes pizza and cuddling. But you can't give him too much food, or he'll throw up. Do you wanna hold him?"

She wasn't sure. But Mike nudged her side a little, so she nodded. He gave her the cat into her arms, taking her hand and letting it brush his fur. "He is like a teddy bear," El said. Will grinned in agreement. Tews meowed at her. She jumped a little again, but still held him.

"He likes you." Dustin acknowledged when the cat rolled into a ball in El's lap. "It's... making the same sound as you."

"Oh. Grr."

They all laughed quietly. "It's called purring," Mike informed her. "He often sleeps with me. He almost ate Yurtle once." Dustin shrugged.

"Yurtle the First was eaten by something else." Lucas snorted.

"Dart was cute!" Dustin defended his demodog.

"No, he totally wasn't." Will shook his head. 

"He wasn't." Mike nodded.

"He was all slimy." Max cringed.

Dustin sighed. "But he liked nougat!"

"That's not important, Dustin!" the party almost yelled at him.

They all looked at El to conclude their fight. She just shrugged, hugging Tews closer. "It was me who killed him..." she shrugged innocently. Her friends gave her smiles. It was interesting for all of them to see how El is exploring the world. But for today, yurtles and tewses are enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Sonee is reading this, but I dedicate this one-shot to her <3 thanks for being such a good friend, ily! <3


End file.
